Collaboration and Service Summary The Center on Molecular Dynamics by NMR Spectroscopy (CoMD/NMR) will be operated as a national facility open to all qualified investigators for both collaborative and service activities. CoMD/NMR Service activities provide routine access to CoMD/NMR capabilities. Collaborations are defined as research initiatives with individuals whose programs add value to TR&D activities or as projects for which substantial CoMD/NMR resources are needed beyond those typical of a Service activity.